My adventure with team Prime!
by Kairichan95
Summary: Helena is a nerdy girl, who get's transported to Prime world. How will she affect the world? Who will be her guardian? Stay tuned and give reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**My adventure with team Prime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, it belongs to hasbro, the only thing I own are my OC.

(Note: When my oc is in her world she speaks finnish, but I'm too lazy but all the lines in finnish so the lines are in English in her world.)

It was a hot summer day and the graduation day at my high school. I was finally free from school, for now at least! I would turn 18 years old next week and then I can drink legally. I live in Finland, you can drink legally at that age and get a driving license. I and my two best friends, Mikael and Maria were going to a big bonfire party that night to celebrate our graduation.

"I can't believe that 3 years went by so fast!" I boomed.

"I can't believe that Maria graduated. She was ditching so many classes!" Mikael laughed.

"Hey, I didn't like Mr. Joki's classes, he's so boring. If I were there, I would have slept those classes!" Maria complained. I rolled my eyes at her, she just was so lazy, ever since we were 7. I've known these two ever since we were in 1st grade. I was so lucky that I had them. I felt so lonely sometimes, but they were there to cheer me up.

" Hey Helena, did you know hear that someone wants to ask you out tonight?" Maria inquired.

"What! No! Who's gonna ask me?" I was surprised. Never in my whole life have I been asked out. I never felt myself pretty enough to date someone. My hair is short, spiky and dyed black, looks like a boy's haircut. My face has a little baby fat which I have never exercised out. My eyes are green and my lips are thin. My body has little fat everywhere else but my breasts, so my body looks like a boys because I don't have any curves. I have always worn boyish clothes like hoodies, T-shirts and looser jeans and skater shoes. Only thing womanly I have worn are tops and yoga pants but nothing else. So I give people a little picture that I'm not so girly.

"Most guys want a girl with long hair and skirts, who would show interest on me?" I have had crushes on boys, but never had the confidence to ask them out. I'm also nerdy, like to watch cartoons, anime, read fantasy novels, manga, fanfiction and play with my Playstation 3.

"Maybe someone else hasn't been brave enough to ask you out before now? You're a great gal, if I were a boy, I would have asked you out." Maria comforted me. I smiled at her, I'm so glad that she's my friend.

We were at the beach watching the bonfire. It was 9pm and the sun still haven't set. In Finland we have the midnight sun, so in summer, the nights aren't dark. The air was nice and cool, and people were drinking beer, even though some of them were still underage. I've never been a fan of drinking, but maybe I could taste some apple cider. It won't go to my head. Just then Maria pointed to someone.

"Look there's Pete, he has a crush on you. " I looked over to him and noticed that he switched his gaze to somewhere else quickly. He was average built, tall, dark and a little handsome too. He was a little shy, always refusing girls who asked him out. Maybe he really did like me. I went to more secluded place near the forest. Maybe he would have some courage when there wasn't so much people around. He actually came over to me and said:

"You know, even though we haven't talked so much during these years, I've always had a crush on you. I like girls with your look more." I blushed hard. I've never been complimented by a guy before.

"Um, would you like me even though I'm nerdy and boyish? I don't like wearing makeup so much and …"

"I do like you, and hey, It's nice when there's a girl who likes being different right? I mean, a girl who plays games too is a huge turn on." He complimented. I blushed and smiled so hard that my cheeks hurt.

"So would it be okay if I asked you out?"

"Yes, but I want to start slowly, I've never been in a relationship before."

"Of course, can I hold your hand?" I took his hand and we went back to the others. We sat down on the sand and started drinking a little.

2 hours have passed and we've been drinking the whole time. Even though I've drank only apple cider, I started to feel sick. Maybe because I drank 10 cans. I felt like throwing up.

"Okay girl, this was your first time drinking and you've had too much, we should head home." Maria said and lifted me up. I threw up just then. "Urck!" It was awful.

I got home thanks to Maria and Mikael. Maria carried me by piggyback, she's strong for her size and she's scrawnier than me. It was midnight and my parents were sleeping. I felt so bad, I wanted to watch something before going to sleep. I went to my laptop and searched Transformers Prime first season. I loved the series, I wanted to start a marathon. I clicked on the first episode and started to watch.

"I would love to go on an adventure with the Autobots." I said. Now that I graduated, I didn't know what to do. I didn't have any job experience, so finding a job would be hard. I didn't know what I wanted to do for living. Maybe while doing something big I would have an idea. Just then my laptop's screen started to glow. I felt a force sucking me in. Then I noticed I was falling down mystical stream.

"Aaagghh! I'm drunk enough, I'm gonna throw up!" Then I heard a voice in my mind.

"Young one, I have chosen you for important task. You will help the Autobots in their quest."

"Cool! But, Why me?"

"I have noticed that you have lost your way, don't know what to do with your life. I'm doing you a favor." The voice answered.

"But how can I help, I don't have any special skills but nerd skills."

"I will bless you with the power of transformation. It will start with beginner forms, but as you progress, you will get other skills."

"Wow! That sounds so awesome. But, who are you exactly?"

"You can call me Vector Prime." The voice answered and then I was blinded by light and I blacked out.

I woke up in a desert in the middle of nowhere. Uh-oh. No good. I don't even have any water with me. I could die here. I started to look for any sign of help, then I saw a sign. It read: Jasper Nevada 6 miles. Great. I have to walk in this heat for 6 miles which was about 10 kilometers.

Finally, after walking for an hour and a half, I was in Jasper. I was so hungry and still a little drunk. I knew that Jasper had a burger place named KO burger so I started to head there. I saw Jack Darby and I started to order in english. Thank goodness for my language skills.

"Hi! I would like to order a cheeseburger and a large soda."

"Alright, that'll make 2, 50 dollars."

I started to check for my wallet, but then I realized: I didn't have any American money! Only euros! Perkele( **1** )!

"Sorry, I realized that I don't have any money with me…" I was so embarrassed.

"Hey, that's alright. In fact, it's on the house, you look hungry and tired anyway. You look like that you've walked for miles."

"6 miles actually and thanks! That so nice of you."

"No sweat, my shift is ending anyway. Where are you from? Your accent sounds funny."

"I'm from Finland. It's in the north part of the globe. Next to Sweden."

"Wow, so far away. By the way here, enjoy your meal. "He gave me my order.

"Thanks so much!" I replied and went to sit near the KO burger to a nearby wall. I saw Arcee in her alt form. Jack got out from his shift and hang up a call with his mom. Then he saw Arcee.

"Hello beautiful." He went up to her. "Where have you been all my life" He said as he ran his fingers down her seat. I started to giggle. It was so awkward.

"It may take a few KO paycheck, but I'm gonna own a ride like you someday." I saw the redhead Sierra coming up.

"Are talking to your motorcycle?" Jack turned to her and also saw me giggling like crazy.

"My motorcycle? No, I mean… yes, it's mine, but no I'm talking to well…" He started stuttering, it was funny.

"How are things Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?" He suggested.

"You know my name?" Sierra asked.

"Where in homeroom together, I'm Jack, Jack Darby."

"Nice meeting you. I have to go, but see you later Jack." Sierra said and left. Then two dark purple cars rolled to the spot and faced to our direction. Decepticons.

"Oh shit!" The cars drove towards us in menacing way and then Arcee ordered me to: "Get on, quick!" I didn't need to be told twice, and jumped on her as she drove away with me and Jack.

It was so exiting yet terrifying.

"Do not let go" Arcee ordered. Well no shit! I hold on to my dear life. Jack on the other hand was not so quiet about it.

"Who said that!" He screamed as the two cons drove next to us so we were in the middle. Thank goodness Arcee was good at different maneuvers. Arcee drove us to an alley and we got up from her.

"What, what are you?" Jack asked terrified as Arcee answered:

"I don't exist, tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down." She threatened as Jack ran away from her. I on the other hand stayed.

"Well, go on kid. Shoo!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you." I wanted to test my new given abilities. The two cons drove towards us and the other one was going after Jack.

"I'm gonna help him, distract the other one!" I told to Arcee as I went after Jack before the con turned to his way. Arcee grumbled as she drove away. Jack was just ahead of me as the con was behind me.

"Follow me!" I told him as I ran past him. He did as told and I lead us to a dead end alley. Luckily there was a ladder to the roof. We climbed to the roof and looked after the decepticon. He was still down there, he knew that we couldn't get down any other way but the ladder, the building we were in was 4 stories high. But then I got an idea. I started to imagine myself as an African elephant which is one of the heaviest animals in the world. I started to feel tingly as I jumped down to the con and almost crushed him as I turned to an elephant. The con screamed from pain as I got off him. He had a nice big dent in his hood. I started to threaten him to leave by trumpeting and crush him again with my foot. He backed away and drove far away from us. I think I traumatized him. Man I felt powerful. Before I knew it I turned back to myself again. Jack climbed down and was surprised beyond words.

"What the heck was that!?" I was about to answer when Arcee came our way and told us to get on. The other con was still chasing her. As she drove, the con was getting closer. Then we saw a yellow musclecar, who drove himself to strike the con. Alright, Bumblebee!

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked." Family" Arcee answered. Arcee drove to a drainage canal where Raf was playing with his racecar. He was amazed.

"Woah!" Me and Jack catched our breath from that excitement.

" You have no idea" We said in unison. We got up but the con was still following us. He drove down and transformed to bipedal form. Arcee also transformed.

"This ends here cons!" She ran quickly and swiftly to the con and started to jump and beat the scrap out of him.

"This is for Cliff!" But the con was strong and with one blast knocked Arcee down. Bumblebee joined and with one strike knocked the con out. Bee back down and crushed Raf's toycar.

"Sorry." He beeped. Raf said It was no problem. But then the con got back up again and blasted Bee down.

"Leave him alone!" Raf yelled and the con turned his attention to us.

"Please?" Raf whispered.

"Bad call." Jack said. The con started to walk towards us, and I started to feel the adrenaline coming. I knew it was a sign of my powers. Without warning, I ran to the con and transformed into an elephant again and threw him to the air with my trunk. When he was falling down I rose to my hind legs and stroked him with my foot. It was a heavy blow. The con rose up wearily, and looked at me. I saw fear and anger in his visor. He transformed and drove away. I transformed back to human, and I saw that Bulkhead had joined Arcee and Bumblebee. He had missed the party.

"What took you?" Arcee asked Bulkhead.

"Traffic." Bulkhead answered nonchalantly. Bee gave him a look. Arcee drove me and Jack back the KO burger and warned us to never speak of this to others. Bee gave Raf a ride home. Jack was about to go to his home and then I realized:

"Where am I going to spend the night?" I wondered aloud. Jack turned to me and offered that I could stay at his place. He could tell his mom it was a sleepover. I was thankful to him.

 **In the Autobot base:**

"And the cons would have been scrap metal, if I hadn't been distracted by the humans." Arcee explained to Optimus.

"Humans?" Optimus asked. Bee said three humans.

"I guess the third one caught us in action, I don't know. Was a little busy at the time. But the weird thing is, that the human femme took down both cons." Arcee said.

"What? How?" Optimus was amazed.

"I didn't see the first one, but the other one she took out by transforming into large mammal called an elephant. She threw the con to the air and used her foot to take him out. I guess she used her ability on the first one too." Arcee explained.

"If the decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally, will be a grave risk. Especially the femme, she shows power that can threaten a decepticon.

 **Okay that was the first chapter in my story! What did you think? This is my very first fic, so give constructive criticism. Praises are appreciated too. Then I wanna write my story even more!**

Perkele is finnish swearword


	2. Meet the autobots

**My adventure with team Prime!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Here's the second chapter! In this chapter Helena and the kids get to meet the Autobots!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, I only own my oc.**

I fell fast asleep when I got to Jack's house. I didn't realize how tiring the transformations were. I guess I should train a bit more. I started dreaming as I fell asleep.

 _I heard Vector Prime's voice again._

" _Young one, I want to tell you more about your ability. The more stamina you have, the longer the transformation lasts. Also, if you transform into a large creature, it lasts less. If you transform to a creature your size, the transformation lasts for few minutes. "_

" _So I should start training to increase my stamina? Ok, no prob!"I was enthusiastic, it would be awesome to be something else for a while longer._

" _Also, you can turn into something else than an animal. Your imagination is the limit." Vector Prime explained. So I could turn into something that isn't real, like a dragon? That would be so awesome!_

" _But remember, when you turn into something, you gain their powers, but also the problems which come with the form, like if the creature you turn into is very aggressive, it's harder to control."_

" _Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Hmm, like if I would like to turn into a titan from Attack on Titan, it would almost impossible to control. I really should train a lot before I even try that. Vector Prime's presence faded away and I slept for some more._

 **At the Nemesis:**

The two vehicons were in front of commander Starscream, they were clearly beaten up very badly, there were dents everywhere.

"How did two mere Autobots beat you up so badly!? You're decepticon warriors!"Starscream was furious.

"We weren't defeated by Autobots." Other vehicon admitted ashamed.

"Then by what?"

"By a human femme." The other one admitted.

"How can a mere human cause even a little dent to you!?"

"She transformed into a large land mammal, an elephant I think. She crushed my chest."

"And threw me to the air and kicked me hard." The vehicons explained. Starscrem was very mad. He sent the cons to medical ward and started to think. He didn't know that humans could have a transforming ability. He would need to retrieve the human femme and experiment on her. Maybe she would be a great asset for Decepticon cause. He smiled mischievously.

Jack went to school and I just hanged out near the school building. I didn't want to be inside a school anytime soon, I just graduated. When the day was over, Jack came out and went over to Raf. I saw Miko sitting at the stairs drawing in her notebook. I went over to Jack and Raf.

"Look guys, we should keep this secret between us and forget anything happened, okay?" Jack said and we heard honking. Bumblebee drove over to us.

"Oh no, not again!" Jack complained. Bumblebee opened his door and invited Raf and me to get in. I understood his beeping, cool!

"It wants us to get in." Jack stated.

"No, just me and Raf." I answered.

"How do you know that?"

"You understand him too?"Raf asked. I nodded and pointed to Arcee.

"Yours is over there Jack." As Jack turned over to her, me and Raf hopped in on Bumblebee as he drove away. I knew that Miko would join Jack and then they would both come. I just enjoyed the ride with Bumblebee.

As we got to the base, I was fangirling so much. The base was so huge, at least to us humans. I saw Ratchet, one of my favorite characters and Bulkhead, he was so much bigger in person. We got out of Bumblebee and Ratchet came closer.

"I thought there were only three?" He noted.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee answered. Raf introduced himself and Miko was so excited about Bulkhead. She started asking so many questions.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

"P-lease." Ratchet huffed. I felt huge steps coming our way behind us and as I turned, I saw Optimus Prime in all his glory. He was so impressive.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms, from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots. "He answered. His voice was booming and I felt huge respect towards him immediately. I have to play my role not to let them know where I am exactly.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"To protect your planet, from the Decepticons." He answered again.

"The jokers, who tried to bump us off last night?" Arcee reminded us.

"Okay, why are they here?" It was Jack's turn to ask. Optimus crouched lower to our level, well as much as he could.

"That's a fair question Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war." He answered a bit sadly.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked innocently.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus explained and continued telling about Megatron and his return.

 **Meanwhile at the Nemesis:**

Starscream couldn't believe his optics. His master had returned after 3 years in space.

"I have returned!" Megatron roared. Starscream was worried. He was going to find the human femme before Megatron would return so he could use her against him. Now he had to plan how to use the human so Megatron wouldn't notice.

"… and since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night,that the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus finished explaining.

"Got it, we spot any strange vehicles we call 911. Can we go now?" Jack asked. He was nervous about this whole situation. I would be too if I had not seen the Transformers before.

"Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko protested. I admit that this would be awesome to anyone, but also, this would bring a lot of danger.

"It is best that you four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions." Optimus informed us. But Ratchet seemed to think different.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." He objected.

"Children?" Jack was little angered with that word.

"Hey, they are children, I'm legally an adult in 6 days." I protested. Ratchet rolled his optics at me and huffed.

"They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot, they go… "squish"". He stomped his foot and the others took a step backward while I stayed still cross armed.

"Well, for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus pointed out with a smirk. I had to smile at him. At that moment the siren went on with a green glow.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

" **Proximity sensor."** Bumblebee beeped.

"Proximity sensor." Raf answered for him.

"Someone's up top" I stated.

"It's agent Fowler." Ratchet reported.

"I thought we were the only humans who know about you guys?" Jack spoke.

"Agent Fowler, is our designated liaison to outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues." Optimus explained." It maybe best that you do not meet him this time." We went to hide as Fowler came down on an elevator.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, a 3 hour traffic jam and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle and custom yellow muscle car. There were also reports about an elephant rumbling and trumpeting. And there aren't any zoos in Jasper or a circus in town. What is that about?" agent Fowler wanted to know. I could feel that some of the bots looked my way quickly and the kids also looked at me intensely.

"So anything on your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control agent Fowler." Optimus assured.

"They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they never left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

"Hear me, agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat." Optimus reassured.

"Says you." Fowler stated.

"Hey fleshy, did anyone splatter on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force and how much to use." Bulkhead spoke as he crushed a metal object in his servo.

"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled. I contained my giggle.

"Enough! Military involvement will result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone spread human casualties, agent Fowler. I however cannot." Optimus spoke .

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime. Under the radar." Fowler ordered as he headed towards the elevator. "Or I will" were his last words as he pressed the button and left.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead stated. I had to admit, Fowler was pretty confident with big robots.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be." Optimus said grimly. After a while, a signal came on.

"Blasted earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal popped back online." Ratchet announced.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus had to know.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system is full of them." Ratchet said annoyed.

"If there is any chance that Cliff is alive…" Arcee led on.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay. We may need it." Optimus ordered as he put in maskplate on.

"Hey! What can we do?" Miko asked excited. And I knew what he was going to say.

"Remain with Ratchet."

"Aww." Miko pouted. Ratchet sighed.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said and the bots went through the groundbridge.

"What just happened?" Jack was astonished.

"I transported them to designated coordinates by the groundbridge." Ratchet stated.

"Whats a groundbridge?" Raf asked. Ratchet sighed again. He was so grumpy old bot.

"Hey, we don't exactly see this kind of stuff every day, we would like to learn, dude." I said a little annoyed.

"Humph! A scale down version of space bridge technology. Since we don't currently possess the means or the resources for intergalactic travel." He answered.

"So you're stuck here, on Earth?" Jack inquired.

"With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the groundbridge to be able to travel from here to anywhere on your planet." Ratchet stated.

"Does it work for humans?" Raf asked.

"Naturally."

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments. In fact allow me to send you there, all 4 of you." He said almost meaning it.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko said and Ratchet backed down a little. He went back to his work and we humans got to know each other a little better. The kid's introduced themselves.

"We know each other from school, but what about you? We haven't seen you in town." Miko asked.

"Actually, I'm from Finland, it's in the north part of the globe. It's between Sweden and Russia." I answered lying a little, I am from my universe's Finland.

"Are you a girl for sure?" Miko asked a little rudely.

"Sigh. Yes, I'm a girl Miko, my name is Helena Laine. I just like to dress like boys. Their clothes are not as tight as girls."

"That's a weird name." She stated.

"It's a finnish name, Miko." I said but Miko went to explore the base. She walked over to a thing that seemed to be broken.

"What is this thing anyway?" She asked while going to touch it.

"Broken, don't touch." Ratchet said while walking over to the control panel. Miko was going to touch another thing and Ratchet told her to not touch that either.

"Is there anything here we can touch, grumpy bot?" I asked with my hands on my hips. He glanced at me quickly but turned his attention to the control panel.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked.

"It certainly isn't by choice." Ratchet stated."It was handed down from the previous attendants who we inherited this former missile silo from. I make modifications as I see fit." The computer screen started to fill up with error signs. Ratchet sighed.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said.

"Really? You know this is complex technology. I mean it's not a child's toy…" Ratchet said with disbelief. Raf did something and told Ratchet to try again. The errors were fixed. Ratchet looked at Raf surprised.

Soon we got a distress call from Optimus.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates, now!" The bots came in through the bridge with a explosion following them. Ratchet closed the bridge as soon as possible. The kids were amazed.

"Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?"Ratchet asked. The bots looked down grimly. Before Miko could say anything hurtful without thinking first, I put my hand to her mouth and took her elsewhere.

"Come on Miko, let's give them some time to gather their strength okay?" After we came back I saw Arcee falling down from dizziness.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." She answered.

"Robots who get dizzy." Miko said.

"Robots with emotions." Raf continued.

"Robots who can die," Me and Jack said in unison. Ratchet scanned Arcee over and saw dark energon on her servo.

"What is this?"

"Dunno. Cliff was covered in it, leaking it." Arcee told him. Ratchet took a sample and told Arcee to take a decontamination shower right away.

"O-Optimus, I hate to bug but, no bars. " Jack said showing his phone.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus answered.

"Well, if don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack told him. Optimus came to our level.

"Have you broken a law?" Optimus asked while again I contained a giggle.

"Curfew" Jack answered. "It's after 10pm."

"I have to get home too, or I will be grounded for a year." Raf said worriedly.

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead. Accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko jumped excitedly.

"And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus reminded.

"Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead said. Miko pouted.

"Bumblebee. You'll watch over Raf. Ratchet…"

"Busy" He answered.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack." Jack scratched his head awkwardly.

"Whew. Still dizzy." She faked it.

"You're fine says your physician." Ratchet said, and Arcee went tiredly over to Jack and turned to her motorbike form, the other went with their guardians to their homes, while I remained here. I felt so awkward being the only human present. Optimus crouched down to my level and said:

"I heard that you caused noticeable damage to the Decepticons who were chasing you. How did you do that?"

"Well, I have a power that any other human doesn't have." I told him. I saw Ratchet glancing over his shoulder while working on the sample." I can transform into different beings. Like animals for example. I just recently got this power and I'm learning to use it properly. And also, I'm from really far away and I don't have a home here, so can I stay here?"

"We do have one human sized room vacant here. We also get water in here and electricity too. It's not a problem to me." Optimus answered while smiling.

"But, you also need a guardian, it's necessary for your safety. Ratchet." Optimus said while looking over to Ratchet, who did not look happy at all.

"But Optimus, I have enough work with taking care of all of you if you're hurt and i…"

"She said herself, she's almost an adult, she doesn't take too much of your time, she can take of herself. Can't you?"

"Yes sir." I said happily. Ratchet sighed and went back to his work. Optimus directed me to the couch on the higher level. I was tired but not hungry. I set down to the couch and Optimus brought a blanket to me. I gladly accepted it and adjusted myself to lay down comfortably. I fell asleep almost immediately.

 **Okay, that was the 2** **nd** **chapter of the story. I hope you like it and please send reviews or any questions about the story!**


	3. Taken by decepticons

**My adventure with team Prime!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro, I only own my oc.**

The next morning I woke up I realized it was Saturday. So the kids would come back right in the morning. I got up from the sofa and saw Ratchet concentrating on the dark energon goo. When he moved the sample, some of it dropped on an electrical thingy, looking like an arm. I knew right away what was going to happen.

"Uh, Ratchet?" I tried to warn him.

"Not now, can't you see I'm busy." He replied.

"You really should see this." The arm was coming to life and transforming into a spider like creature. It saw Ratchet and was crawling towards him.

"Ratchet, lookout!" I yelled and I jumped down from the upper level. I imagined myself as a tiger and I transformed into one. I jumped right to the spider creature, while giving Ratchet a spark attack. I managed to get the creature to the ground, but it got away quickly. It jumped to the roof then to the left and the right. It was so quick. Ratchet grabbed a wrench and started to attack the creature with it. I roared and jumped at the creature again. It didn't see me coming and I managed to pummel it down. It tried to hurt me with its legs but I hit it with my paw right at its single optic, blinding it. At that moment the optic broke and the creature went completely crazy. It escaped beneath me and started to wreck Ratchet's equipment.

"I needed that!" Then the creature jumped straight to Ratchet, but the attack ended short by the blasts shot by Optimus. I and Ratchet sighed from relief. But the creature was starting to get up again, before Optimus crushed it beneath his foot.

"And stay broken" Ratchet warned. "Now what would have caused _that_?"

"I saw what caused it. It was that dark goo. Some of it dropped to the arm thingy that was lying around." I answered after I turned back to human.

"Dark energon" Optimus stated. "Are you alright Helena? I saw how you fought that thing bravely."

"Nothing but a few scratches, but I'm okay. I've had worse." I told him while checking myself for injuries. I went to get myself some water to clear my throat, while Optimus and Ratchet discussed about the dark energon, and how it brought Cliffjumper back to life. The others came back to the base. It seemed they had fun with their guardians. I heard a clunk come from Bulkhead's chest. He pulled a guitar case from his chest.

"Sorry, must have left that at the backseat." Miko apologized and took the guitar case. Optimus was about to roll up the team for mission.

"Autobots, prepare to…" He looked down to us.

"…Roll out?" Arcee implied.

"Remain here. Ratchet, you will come with me. Arcee, I'm putting you in charge" Optimus ordered.

"Dude, you're the biggest, you should be the boss." Miko pointed out to Bulkhead.

"Uhh, he never picks me" Bulkhead told her.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing but babysitting's other." Arcee argued while Jack sighed about the babysitting thing. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since war.

"My pistons maybe rusty but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet pointed out, while I giggled mentally.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance." Optimus told Arcee.

"Then why do I her an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, must has changed during the 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out. "Optimus ordered as he and Ratchet left trough the bridge.

"Okay, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Yeah' what's on the activities list?" Jack followed. Arcee rolled her eyes and left Bulkhead on charge while she went out for a roll with Bumblebee. I cringed when Miko turned up the amplifier.

"What about we do some band practice?" She suggested.

"But, we aren't a band." Raf told her.

"Why so antisocial Raf? You play anything?" Miko wondered.

"Uhmm, keyboard?" He answered showing his laptop.

"Laptop and cymbals, good. Jack?"

"I sometimes mess around with harmonica." He answered. Aww, that is so cute.

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko asked."Just cover youself with fake blood and jump around screaming. What about you Helena?"

"I can play the piano and violin, I also sing sometimes." I answered. I had practiced since I was 8.

"We don't have either one in here, so… maybe you can just sing." She suggested, and revved up her guitar. We all covered our ears, especially me, I've always had a sensitive hearing. Then the proximity sensor went off. Bulkhead told us to hide and that we did as we ran behind him. Not so clever. Fowler came out from the elevator.

"Prime!"

"Agent Fowler, he's not here. Nobody's here, except me of course." Bulkhead lied.

"Well, where did he go? Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a minimall?" he started ranting to Bulkhead, but Miko's guitar started to make noise, which Fowler couldn't ignore. He saw the amplifier and the laptop.

"Since when do you bots electric?" He asked and we had no choice but to come out of hiding.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jack asked casually.

"Contact with civilians. Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, don't tell me, you're running a daycare center?" He said irritated. We became nervous and the kids started to blurt out lies.

"Interns."

"Student interns."

"Earning extra credit on…"

"… Robotics." I facepalmed hard. Like that would be believable

"Okay, let's move. I'm taking all 4 of you to federal custody. It's for your own protection. "Fowler told coming to us, when Bulkhead stomped his foot between us.

"We're protecting them." He told Fowler.

"Is that so, but I think I need to take at least one to custody. You, you look like you're the oldest. I'm taking you with me." He told pointing to me. What, this never happened in the series. Maybe because I'm here, some of the things have changed. Fowler took a grip on my hand and started to take me away. I didn't resist, I knew that he would be taken by the Decepticons, maybe I could help him then. The kids started to protest with Bulkhead, but I assured them silently I would be okay.

Fowler was taking me with his chopper to custody. He contacted his superiors.

"Sir, agent Fowler. We have a situation. I'm in route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person." He continued speaking while I knew that Soundwave would be listening to his call. It wasn't long until his radar started to warn about incoming flying vehicle. I saw Laserbeak flying towards us. Fowler started to make evasion moves.

"First the freeways aren't safe, now air travel?" He said while I shrugged. Fowler did a number of flying moves and was confident we would escape. The he started to shoot at the droid with the chopper's gun. But then Laserbeak flew above us and hit the choppers tail. The chopper started immediately to spin and get closer to the ground. I started to feel woozy and scared of dying. Then Laserbeak extracted its tentacles and grabbed us, but Fowler managed to press an emergency button. then the droid started flying to Nemesis. It would be a long flight.

 **So here's the 3** **rd** **chapter. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to give reviews. Next time we'll see how Helena will escape the Nemesis!**


	4. A surprise transformation

**My adventure with team Prime!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro, I only own my oc.**

While I and agent Fowler were being taken to Starscream, I knew that the kids and rest of the bots would come to rescue us. But I wanted to test my powers so badly, so maybe I could cause some mayhem in the Nemesis. I've never been this brave to try anything. Maybe it's the adrenaline. The vehicons brought us in front of Starscream and pushed us down. I looked up at Starscream who was really quite slender in person.

"Welcome, agent Fowler… and who would this be?" Starscream inquired.

"That is the human femme who beat us." One of vehicons answered so ashamed. I glared up at him and gave him quite a scare as he flinched. Guess I really did traumatize him. I chuckled a bit.

"What is your name, femme?" Starscream asked menacingly.

"If you must know, it's Helena, Helena Laine." I answered while cleaning myself from the dust and dirt.

"Such a strange name." Starscream spoke to himself.

"That's because I'm not from the US." I answered almost wanting to spit on his faceplate.

"Whatever."

"You treat all your guests this nice?" Fowler asked sarcastically while getting dirt off of him.

"Any friend of the Autobots." Starscream answered.

"Autobot? Not one of them coin operated "wash my own car" places?" Fowler said kiddingly.

"Oh so that's how's it going to be?" Starscream hummed. "Apparently no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humor. Make our guest comfortable and bring the femme to my quarters." he continued as I gulped. Man, I thought I would be with Fowler on the same room, but guess I guessed wrong. The other vehicon took a hold of me and delivered me to Starscream's quarters. I felt so nervous and I noticed something. I hadn't eaten the whole day and I felt weak as my stomach grumbled. Maybe I won't have the energy to transform or control myself if I manage to do that. Uh-oh. Why didn't I think about that first? Why didn't I eat breakfast? Maybe around this time Bulkhead would be leaving to rescue us, and of course Miko would be following with Jack and Raf in tow.

I was in Starscream's quarters strapped in a berth with my legs and arms strapped. Great, how will I get out of this? Starscream came over to me, taunting me.

"Well, well. Now how could a little insect like you beat two cons 5 time bigger than yourself?" What kind of powers do you possess? And what do you know about the Autobots?"

"Any reason I should tell ya?" I replied not caring.

"If you want to continue on existing." He answered with a low menacing voice. "I have already tortured Fowler for information about the Autobots."

"But he didn't crack now did he?" I asked him smugly. He didn't like that. He took hold of an energon prod. Not good.

"Now, I have heard that energon and human nervous system don't mix. So you better start spilling what you know!" He said while sticking the prod to my right side. I was desperately holding in the urge to scream. The electricity was unbearable. Starscream was clearly enjoying my expression. He stuck the prod to my left side next and after that he just continued to stick it to different parts of my body. I was amazed I hadn't passed out yet. But then I started to feel a great adrenaline burst coming in. Also a great anger, like a volcano about to burst. I accidentally bit my tongue and let out a roar. I broke my straps as my consciousness was starting to fade. I could only hear Starscream screaming:

" **WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS IS THAT THING!?"**

 **No one's POV:**

Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and the kids had managed to get on the Nemesis. They had managed to find Fowler, now, they had to find Helena.

"Scrap! Where could she be?" Arcee let out as they kept driving through the ship. Suddenly, they heard large footsteps coming their way. They saw vehicons running towards them with Starscream in the lead. They seemed to be escaping from someone… or **something**. What were they running away from?

" **ROOAARRR!"** was heard as they got their answer. A giant was running after them. It was huge, looked a bit like a human, but it didn't have lips, you could clearly see its teeth, which were as sharp as Megatron's. The tongue was long and drooling with saliva. The eyes were glowing with bright yellow color, and the giant had dark spiky mid length hair. It also had very small breasts, so the giant must had been female. It was at least a head taller than Optimus, so it was quite huge beast. Smoke was coming from her mouth and she was clearly filled with bloodthirst.

"Oh my god! It's a titan!" Miko screamed with excitement and fear.

"A what!?" the others screamed.

"A titan, like from Attack on Titan? The manga and anime series? They eat humans and we should probably get away from it too!" Miko explained while to bots took a U-turn and drove away from the titan and the cons as fast as they could. As the kids looked behind them, they saw the titan took a grip on a vehicon and start to smash it around it. It finally threw the con on top of the others, and they fell down. The titan didn't care about the cons that much, her main target was clearly Starscream. She sped up her pace and took a hold of Starscream, as she got him by his leg. She started to smash him around too and made sure he suffered. The bots made a quick stop as they watched how Starscream was being thrown around like a rag doll. Finally, the titan stopped and threw Starscream to the ground. Hard. He whimpered weakly and wished the torture would end. The titan spit on his smashed face, even without lips, and started to run after the bots.

"Oh scrap, pedal to the metal everyone!" Arcee ordered, and the bots drove towards the exit. They got out of the Nemesis and they got away. They noticed that the titan was getting slower, she was getting tired. She finally stopped, roared and fell down to the ground. The bots stopped, and made sure she wasn't getting up anytime soon. More and more smoke was getting out of her and the bots saw something, no, someone standing up from the nape of its neck. Miko knew what was happening and ran to the Titan.

"Miko, don't!" Bulkhead warned but Miko didn't listen. She noticed that the figure resembled someone she knew. The bots came over to her and they could not believe their optics. It was Helena. She was still linked to the titan's muscle tissues and she was very hot. Arcee carefully cut the tissues around her and hoisted her up. She seemed very tired and starved. She needed nutrition and rest right away. Bulkhead took her to his backseat.

"Well, we got what we came here for, let's roll back to the base, "she ordered and they drove back to the base.

 **So here was the 4** **th** **chapter! Attack on Titan reference this soon? I was going to use it later but, I just couldn't resist! Hope you enjoyed and please leave reviews!**


	5. Aftermath

**My adventure with team Prime!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. I only own my oc.**

 _I was dreaming again. I didn't know what had happened after I blacked out. Maybe I had transformed again._

" _Young one, you should take better care of yourself." I heard Vector Prime's voice again._

" _Like how?"_

" _You should take better care of your nutrition, a balanced diet is very important for a femme your age. Also, if you want to keep up the energy to control your transformations, you should make sure to have your stomach filled. You were very careless. "_

" _Okay, I get it. I can't also exercise well without a proper diet."_

" _Also, when you can't control your form, you stay in that form for a little longer time than usual. It's the concentration and control that take time from your transformation times."_

" _Okay, okay, I will be careful. By the way, what happened after I blacked out?"_

" _You'll find out soon enough." Was his final answer, as I was starting to wake up._

"She's waking up!" I heard Raf say as I was slowly getting up from the sofa. I saw the kids around me looking very relieved and the bots also came over quickly. They looked glad that I was okay. Weird, I thought that Jack would have left already for a while because he was worried for his safety.

"How long was I out?" I asked still tired. I was also very thirsty and hungry.

"For a whole day. We just came back from preventing Megatron trying rise his army of the dead to conquer Earth. And we managed to extinguish his spark too." Arcee answered happily. I was out for a whole day? I missed an episode worth of action! My stomach started to growl loudly.

"You haven't eaten for a whole day. The children brought food for you." Optimus said while lifting me up in his palm to take a better look at my condition. I saw a grocery bag at the table near the sofa. I hope there was meat in the bag, I needed some protein.

"Does anyone know what happened to me? I don't remember anything."

"We can show ya from my phone. I filmed the whole thing!" Miko answered and they hooked up her phone to the control panel screen. I saw something I did not believe. I had turned into a titan like from Attack on Titan! I was rampaging aboard the Nemesis and throwing Decepticons around. I was smiling how I beat Starscream to the pulp while he was whimpering for mercy. But then I was running after the bots and the kids. Did I want to eat the kids? Okay, that was a total wake up call. I should take better care of myself to control myself. I didn't want to end up hurting anyone close to me. The bots saw my worried expression.

"Helena, I heard that you were captured by Decepticons along with agent Fowler. Did they hurt you?" Optimus asked with a serious and worried expression. I guess I was growing on him.

"Well, I was tortured with an energon prod to give info about you guys and my powers. It was Starscream who was torturing me." I answered honestly. I didn't want to hide it from them. The bots reacted just the way I thought, they looked extremely worried.

"Then I started to feel anger and adrenaline burst, then I blacked out. I turned into that titan form apparently. I didn't have any control over it. And also, you don't need to call me Helena, you can just call me Hel for short. " I told him.

"Well after what you've been through, you should really eat. Arcee noticed you were exhausted and in need of nutrition." Optimus said as he let me down to the sofa level, and I started to raid the grocery bag. There wasn't meat, pity, but there was lots of fruits and veggies to eat. I started to consume them like a beast that hadn't eaten in weeks. Then I remembered something.

"Optimus, I need a better bed to sleep in and other essential human stuff. How do we get those?

"We discussed about that with agent Fowler. We will be staying in this planet for now and you are an important part of our team now, and also with your powers Fowler doesn't want you to roam on your own and start to wreak havoc on Earth. So he managed to get you a budget from the government, for the start a budget of 10 000 dollars for bed, clothes, food and other things you will need. Also you will be given a monthly allowance of 1000 dollars." Optimus finished explaining. My jaw dropped from the surprise. So much money, I started to drool a little. Oh man, what I could do with that kind of cash.

"Agent Fowler will come here later to get paperwork done with you and then you can plan how to decorate your living quarters." He continued and I squealed from excitement. I turned my legs intro spring like matter and jumped to Optimus' shoulder. I started to hug him so much.

"Eeeppp! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome" He answered warmly and a little smile crawled up on his face. He let me down on the couch and I started to eat some more, I was so hungry. The kids went home with their guardians and Optimus went on a little patrol. I was left alone with Ratchet. He came over to me and looked at me funny. He brought his scanner up and started to scan me over.

"This is odd. You don't seem to have any marks from the energon prod. You should have at least some burn marks on your skin." I noticed that too, maybe I had some titans healing and regenerative abilities too. Maybe they came with the form.

"Titans have a great regenerative and healing ability. They can't die even if their heads were cleaved off." I answered him while munching on some orange.

"Then how can you kill a beast like that?"

"If the rules of this form are correct, by slicing a piece from the nape of their neck." I answered, I felt lucky that I didn't get any hits on me, without a control I could end up dead easily.

Later Optimus returned and Fowler came over and I filled the papers with him. I got my own credit card and the starting budget and allowance with it. But there was one condition for the allowance: that I would help Fowler in some missions that would need my abilities. I agreed to that condition and I thanked Fowler as he left. I noticed it was almost midnight. I should still rest to gain my strength back. Then I noticed one important thing missing as I felt my bladder getting full:

" **Does this place even have a bathroom!?"**

 **In the Nemesis:**

Starscream was filled with joy and anger. His leader was most likely dead, and he would be the lord of the Decepticons now. But he felt deep embarrassment over the fact that the human femme almost extinguished his spark so easily in that blasted monstrous form. The femme would one day suffer from his wrath and know what true pain felt like. He would stay true to that.

 **Here was the 5** **th** **chapter, Helena will live in the Autobot base. Next time, Ratchet will help the kids with their science projects. How will that turn out? Stay tuned and please leave reviews.**


End file.
